1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to email applications and more specifically to a system and method for categorizing email attachments and for providing an external system view of email attachments in accordance with such categories.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electronic mail (“email”) is an important communication medium. It is becoming one of the most common ways for people to share files, such as text documents, digital photos, video files, graphics files, and music files, where such files are sent as attachments to email messages. Consequently, there is a wealth of information stored in individuals' email accounts.
Unfortunately, the only way for email users to access this information is through their email accounts. Moreover, email attachment information is relatively unorganized in known email systems, as such systems do not enable email attachments to be organized and viewed separately from email messages themselves.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an email application that enables email attachments to be more easily viewed and accessed by categorizing email attachments and enabling the email attachments and corresponding categories to be viewed and accessed through an external system.